His Teacher, So Seductive
by TaitoPhantomhive
Summary: Ciel has no friends, and is the loner student who has the hots for his Language Arts teacher, Sebatian Michaelis. Sebastian has a thing for the boy who's always avoiding him, but what happens when their stuck alone together every morning? M for Lemon in future chapters. AU/OOC
1. Language Arts-Sebastian Michaelis

It was time for school, once again. Everybody was gathering in front of the Kuro Academy, students and teachers alike gossiping about their summer finding. All but one male in particular...

Ciel Phantomhive, one of the students people were afraid to be around, was standing off to the side and watching everybody else with a secret envy. They all had the ability to communicate, but he had to keep his summer to himself.

"My summer..." He mumbled to himself, "I visited my friends and family in England, I started writing a book to try to make some money from, and I broke up with my "girlfriend.""

He leaned against a chain-link fence, his navy blue school blazer flowing in the breeze. His blue eye was searching the crowds for one person to watch.

"There you are..."

Sebastian Michaelis. The teacher all the girl swoon for, and most of them have ended up getting "extra credit" from having sex with him. How Ciel wished he could be that lucky...

The older male was talking to the principal of the school, Claude Faustus. Some people feared him, but some respected him and even had a thing for him.

The bell rang, and all the excited students ran into the silver-bricked plaza called school. Ciel and a few teachers hung back and let the crowd vanish before walking in to find their classrooms.

One of the teachers, was Sebastian. He noticed the boy and walked up to him, giving him a polite smile.

"Hello, Phantomhive." He said, "You're not going to go in and get your classes?"

The boy shook his head while trying to keep his cool, "I'm going to wait until that giant crowd airs out. Since I have no friends to catch up with or anything, it'd be stupid."

His smile went to an amused smirk, "Really? You don't have any friends?"

"Their afraid of me," He explained to the teacher, "I'm as mature as you, and they think I'm crazy."

"Why crazy?" He tilted his head slightly.

Most people around school knew he had a crush on Sebastian, and they judged him for it. But he didn't care, but he didn't want to admit it.

"Ask your students..." He mumbled and put his head down, pushing himself off the fence to go into the administration office.

"Name, sir?" One of the ladies looked at him with a fake smile, but she obviously hated her life.

"Ciel Phantomhive. " He stated simply, impressing a couple teachers with how much his accent showed.

"Let me see..." She mumbled, looking through her files, "Here we are, your classes for this semester."

He took the paper and walked out, then actually looked at it.

"First period: Sebastian Michaelis."

He sighed and went into one of the tall buildings, his shoes making noise from the grey marble floors. The walls were white, and there were many rooms lined up by what room number they were.

His eyes started hunting for the Reading section of the school, then he smiled when he spotted the teacher he was looking for unlocking the door to the room. He walked up to him, then sighed.

Sebastian's head turned to look at the boy, a smile making its way onto his face, "You're in my homeroom class then?"

Ciel nodded silently, then walked in the moment the door flew open and sat down at a desk in the front of the classroom. He put his things down and then buried his face in the sleeve of his jacket. Why, him of all humans, was stuck in the same room as Sebastian?

After a while, the bell rang to signal tardy, but he was the only one in the room still.

"Seems like you're the only one assigned to my homeroom period..." The male sighed.

Ciel blinked, then frowned and leaned back, "Well then, easy class to teach I suppose."

He nodded in agreement and tossed the boy some candy, "Might as well have something since it's just us."

He took it and smirked a little bit, unwrapping it and revealing the small peppermint. He popped it into his mouth but still avoided the man's gaze.

"Why won't you look at me?" Sebastian said crossing his arms, "It's disrespectful you know."

The bluenette sighed and slowly looked up at him, trying his best to hide the ever-increasing blush.

"Ahh, I see..." He nodded slightly, "You're attracted to me..."

"No!" The boy protested, "I do not like you in any way, shape, or form!"

The older male chuckled slightly, "Mm denial...How cute."

He went completely silent and sat there for a moment, "Just teach me what the fuck ever you're supposed to."

"Huh, and that's the school rules. You know those by now, going here for two years and transferring out of my classes every last time I popped up in your list of classes." Sebastian said, cocking an eyebrow.

He sighed in defeat, unsure of what to say.

"Exactly. Now, what are we going to waste this never-ending freetime with?" The teacher leaned against a wall, looking at the earl now.

He shrugged in responce, "I don't know. But it better not have to do with you touching me in any way."

The bell rang suddenly, and Sebastian grunted in annoyance. Ciel grabbed up his stuff swiftly and charged out the door as quickly as he could, thrilled to escape.

He ran into his ex-girlfriend, Elizabeth Middleford, and her new boyfriend, Alois Trancy. They were the only people that ever talked to him, and it was normally in the form of bullying. What a great start to his day...A creepy perverted teacher and his worst enemies...

"Uhh hey!" Alois frowned and shoved the bluenette, causing him to fall to the ground and drop his things, "Maybe next time you'll watch where the hell you're going."

Ciel was silent as he picked up his things, his anger rising as Elizabeth giggled at him, "Looser."

He stood up and tried to walk away, but they weren't going to let him escape that easily. Alois grabbed him by the collar and grinned at the younger boys scared expression. He laughed and punched his face before the two blondes ran off, leaving Ciel to fix himself before his next class began.

He sighed once they were done and kept his head down, grabbing his scedule and reading it over. "Music-Vincent Druitt"

He quickly made his way outside and followed the concrete paths towards the music building, then got a small smile once he entered the farmiliar music/chorus room.

The floors were a brownish-tan carpet, and the walls were an off-white and covered in posters that related to music and singing. The cheap chairs were lined up in two large rows in front of the grand piano, and the large whiteboard was behind that. There were also various instruments lining the walls, including Ciel's favorite, the violin.

The boy jumped when the bell rang to signal tardy, and students started pouring in. They were stupid enough to stand outside and talk anyways.

"Alright class," A voice rang as the teacher went to sit behind the piano, "Take a seat anywhere!"

A few students giggled and everybody sat down, sliding their things under the chairs or lining the walls. Ciel slid his books under his chair and sat in the chair that was farthest from everybody, yet closest to the teacher.

That class happened to go by rather quickly, and then he went off to figure out where he was going next. This went on for all of his classes, until he could finally start walking home at the end of the day.

"Finally..." He mumbled happily, "I can head home..."

"Well hello there, Ciel."

**Muahaha I'm so evil. Who is it? Will you find out next chapter? You've gotta review if you want more! I need to know people want more.**

_**~LittleTrancyGirl**_


	2. Now You're My Butler?

Ciel's eyes widened a little at the voice, knowing exactly who it was. He turned around slowly to come face-to-face with the blonde boy he despised so much.

"Yes Alois...?" He said, a sudden fear striking him.

Alois grinned, and soon Ciel was lying on the ground in a heap.

The bluenette whined weakly, giving up on moving. He'd tried several times but gotten kicked for it each time. He felt sick.

"Hmph." The blonde sneered down at him, "Serves you right, you dumb fag. Who would even want you? You're just a mistake."

Tears streamed down his face, then he sudenly noticed a shadow coming up from behind the bully. As soon as the other teen noticed, he turned around and he backed up. He ended up tripping over the poor boy and running off.

Ciel managed to move his tired and pained head up to face the man who'd saved him. He sighed in defeat when he seen none other then Sebastian to his rescue.

"What happened...?" He asked in a worried tone, carefully picking the bluenette up. He didn't want to injure him further.

His scared eyes met the mans, "He beat me u-up...Then said I was a mistake..."

Sebastian gave off an annoyed sigh, "Where do you live? I'll help you until you recover."

"H-huh?!" Ciel looked at him, shocked, "You mean you're g-going to stay with me...?"

He nodded slightly and walked up to a Ferari, pulling his keys out and hitting the unlock on the keyless entry. He opened the door, slipping the boy into the passenger seat before walking over and sitting in his own seat.

"Over there then..." He pointed at a grey-blue house that wasn't that far from them.

The teacher nodded and drove there in seconds, then carried the boy into his room. He lied him down on his bed, then sighed.

"Why didn't tell me this was happening, Ciel?" He looked almost concerned.

Ciel shook his head and turned away from him, "No reason..."

Sebastian sighed again and opened the silver door to walk out, releaving the white walls and grey carpet of the hall, "I'm going to get some things from the bathroom. Can you tell me where it is?"

"The door at the end of the hall, it's separatd a bit from the rest." He mumbled.

The man walked out and closed the door, as Ciel turned back over and looked around.

The walls were still a pale, fading shade of blue-grey. The floors were still the light hardwood that hadn't been polished properly in years. The small closet door was lazily swung open to reveal his collection of tee shirts, uniforms, jeans, and converse shoes. Even though most of his dirty clothes were flung all over the floor and hiding under the bed, the closet was the neatest thing there. The bed sheets were a whiteish color, but the pillow contrasted completely, being black with an odd demonic symbol encrested on them.

Sebastian walked back in just then, holding a box of band-aids, some guaze, and a bottle of pain-killers.

"Here." He grabbed out two of the pills and grabbed the water bottle by my bed and handed them to me, "It'll help with the pain."

The bluenette reluctantly took them, then allowed the other to bandage his wounds. He had a few cuts and claw marks on his face and back, and his stomach was extremely bruised and cut up.

After a while, Ciel was sitting in his bed with his laptop pulled out from under his bed. He was playing some video game while waiting on Sebastian to make him a hopefully decent dinner, something he never had.

"Hey Ciel," His voice called out, "Your dinners done."

He shut his laptop and sprang off his bed, half-running to the dining room. This was probably the only good food he was going to eat, so he might as well enjoy it.

He opened the door and looked almost regretful at coming in here, since this was the same room he'd watched his parents die in. The crismon blood still stained the white tablecloth, and his stomach churned at the sight of it. He brushed the feelings aside though, sitting down on an old wooden chair and practically swallowed the food whole.

Sebastian chuckled, "My...Hungry much?"

"I rarely eat something besides the school foods, so yesh." He replied with a mouthful of food.

"Really?" He looked slightly surprised, "Don't your parents feed you?"

He shook his head, "Their dead."

"Oh..." The older male sighed and ate on his food, wondering how long he'd lived like this.

As if he could read his mind, Ciel responded, "I've been living on my own for about...Well...I can't even remember how long..."

"That's sad..." He mumbled, "You need a parent or somebody to take care of you."

The bluenette shook his head quicly, "No I don't! I'm fine on my own!"

"Why don't you want somebody here?"

Ciel frowned, "I'll be limited on things I can do."

He went silent for a moment, then suddently thought of something, "If I took care of you, but not as a parent, then I woudn't boss you around."

"Like..." The boy thought, then smirked, "A butler of sorts?"

"Yes." He said simple in a reply.

"Well then..." He smiled, "You can be my 'butler.'"

Sebastian smiled, thrilled. He wanted to help him now that he knew all of this was happening, and now he was given the chance.

**I just kinda went with the flow...Heh, I hav a day off of school since I'm sick. So I took advantage and wrote this! Lawl...Kinda fluffy-ish.**

_**~LittleTrancyGirl**_


	3. Why Won't You Stay?

"Sebastian."

It was two weeks after Sebastian practically moved in. He was there everyday, from morning until the boy went to bed. Ciel's been fine, but never said anything about him staying. He loved the extra attention.

"Yes?" Sebastian walked into Ciel's room, where the boy was lying in his school clothes on the bed.

It was after school, and it was starting to get dark out.

"Why do you leave every night? When I was hurt you stayed as if you lived here..." He looked at him somewhat curious.

The man looked at his hands, then looked back at him, "Well...Uhm..."

Ciel at that point already got what he wanted to say. He'd been sleeping with female students again, and he felt sick to the stomach. They'd been getting really close, and it made the teen slightly protective of him.

"Why?" The bluenetter asked, "Why do you always go and sleep with girls?"

Sebastian pursed his lips for a moment, "I son't want to do anything with you...So I go to others to try to get the satisfacton..."

The teen blushed deeply. He had lust for him? Not them, but just him? If only he said something sooner...

"Why won't you do anything wth me then?" Ciel asked, looking at him curiously.

The man sighed, "I don't exactly want to hurt you...Others I don't really care about, but-"

"How could you hurt me?" Ciel cut him off sharply.

"Well..." Sebastian had a small smirk on his face, "I'm...Huge."

Ciel raised a brow, "Oh really? I'll find out soon enough I suppose...I'm hungry."

Sebastian nodded, walking out of the room.

The bluenette knew his goal right now: To see him completely naked. He wanted to really know how big his cock was, even if he had to spy on him fucking another girl.

**It's short. You all can live. I really love this fanfiction, but I never update it. So I made this to update it. So Yeah...I'll update sometime soon hopefully. Hope you like it.**


	4. There's a First Time for Everything

**My computer. Is fucked. So this is my dad's laptop. Heh, I dunno when mine's even going to be fixed, and I just got a hold of this one. So yeah…Hope you enjoy what little I can put out there right now.**

It was four days later, and Ciel was hiding behind the apartment that belonged to Sebastian Michaelis. He was trying to get a peek through the closed blinds to the home, but he couldn't see anything. He'd wanted to see this for almost a week! It was time.

"Se-sebastian!" He could hear the annoying teenage girl's moans from the outside.

Ciel realized that the window was unlocked, and he facepalmed at his own actions. He slipped it up slowly, then peered through the blinds and frowned.

"Damnit…" He thought to himself, "I hate blankets sometimes…"

Sebastian noticed the boys hair peeking from the blinds, "The hell Phantomhive?!"

The blonde, slender teenager yelped and covered herself with the bed sheet, "Who the hell are you?!"

The bluenette stared at them, biting his lip nervously. He tried to back away from the window, but Sebastian had on his underwear already and pulled him in the room.

"Ciel…" He whispered to him, "The fuck are you doing here? This could get me in a ton of trouble…"

The boy sighed whispering back, "I want to see why you won't fuck me…and do them instead…"

"Uhm, hello? I'm right here!" The teenager said annoyedly, "Can I go or are you going to finish?"

"Get out." The teacher growled at the girl.

She nodded, slipping into what little she had on from the start and left.

"Now…Why the fuck do you want to see my cock…?" Sebastian turned back to Ciel with an annoyed expression as he sat on his bed.

"Well," He started nervously, "I want to see how big it is and why you can't use it on me…"

Sebastian rolled his eyes slightly, then grabbed the boy by his shirts collar and threw him on the bed, "Well now you have me hard and completely alone, maybe it's about time you see it…"

Ciel's eyes widened in surprise as he watched the male's underwear hit the base of the bed, then the floor. He stared at the beast that was Sebastian's member, wishing that it was in him rather than just being admired by him.

"Damn…That thing looks like it could kill…" The boy mumbled, "I want it so fucking bad…"

"Well, you coul-" He was cut off by the girl walking back in.

"Why the hell is he where I was?" She said in shock, grabbing her bag from the stand next to his bed.

"Well," He sighed, "He asked to be placed here and I was simply stretching."

She nodded and quickly walked out, "O-okay."

As soon as she left, Ciel crawled up to the exposed shaft. He licked the tip curiously, since he had never even seen a dick in person, let alone had any chance to do anything with one besides his own.

Sebastian got a small blush, "Ciel…"

The student smirked a little at the tiny groan, wrapping his lips around the tip and sucking on it softly. It tasted sweet to him, and he loved the sounds he got from teasing him.

Sebastian fell to his knees blushing madly at this point, "Nyh…"

He chuckled softly as he slid his wet tongue across the hard erection. He slowly pushed it into his mouth, closing his eyes and savoring the flavor.

"Shit…" The teacher grunted, sliding his hand across the boy's bulge in his pants.

Ciel gasped shyly, starting to slowly bob his head on it and bucked his hips into Sebastian's hand.

The male smirked a little, rubbing on the erection as his other hand slipped off the boy's pants and underwear, "You're so cute…"

The boy blushed sucking harder as he ran his teeth against the erection teasingly, letting out a moan when he felt the other's cool hand on his cock.

Sebastian licked his lips and pumped it slowly, chuckling as he moaned against his cock.

"Hmnn!" He moaned, sucking harshly on him.

The older male came in his mouth with a sharp gasp, gripping the boys member and closimng his eyes as he flowed into Ciel's mouth.

Ciel drank it, despite the fact he thought it tasted odd. It dribbled down his chin once it started to be too much for him, and he leaned back off it as the last of it squirted on his face.

Sebastian blushed and licked it off him as the boy released next. It got all over Sebastian's chest.

Ciel sighed and laid back on the bed panting lightly.

The other male slipped into a door near the room grabbing a washcloth and walking back in as he wiped himself down, then his student's face.

"That tasted so weird…" Ciel grumbled, sticking out his tongue.

Sebastian chuckled softly, "You'll get used to it. Was that your first time…?"

"Yeah…" He nodded a little, "I've never trusted anyone to even think about touching me there… besides you…"

The male nodded and covered the tired boy with his sheets, sliding in beside him, "I'm honored to be trustworthy."

Ciel had a small smile playing on his lips, "I love you, Sebastian."

The teacher nodded a little and pulled the boy into his arms, "And I love you, Ciel."


	5. The Piercing Night

"Sebastian...?"

He was in a room unfamiliar to him. The faint light of the moon in the large window covering the entire wall was the only source of light he could see. The room before him looked like an old abandoned ball room, the Victorian wallpaper peeling from the walls and the dark wooden, worn floors were squeaky.

The student realized his hands were up in the sky and tried to move them. He frowned and looked up, then gasped when he realized his arms, as well as his legs, were tied up. He looked at himself and his eyes grew wider. He was completely naked.

"Someone!" He shouted struggling against the rope that binded him, "H-help me!"

Suddenly, there were faint murmurs of a familiar voice. That voice was clearly Sebastian's. But he was with someone, and he could see their eyes glowing in the darkness.

"S-Sebastian help me!"

The man walked up, he was in a formal tuxedo, "Just relax Ciel..."

The stranger walked up next, wearing the exact same clothes. He recognized him as Claude.

Ciel whimpers, tears forming in his eyes. He gasped as he watched Sebastian pull out a whip, lasing his three times on the back. He cried out in pain, and his eyed got wider as he watched the two men morph into Rachel and Vincent.

His father held the whip with a grin, and his mother was trying to beg him out of it.

"Please don't hurt him!" She shouted, "I-I'll do anything! Just leave him alone!"

"Ciel, just calm down." Vincent said, his slate hair covering his eyes as he whipped him once more, "Just relax."

"Don't hurt me!" He shouted as he thrashed, "Please! I-it hurts!"

Rachel tried to pull the whip from his hands, failing to do so and being shoved out of the way.

"I don't want to hurt you," He said, "He'll be fine."

He bolted up off the bed, crying. He glanced around the room and noticed he was completely naked except the thin sheet. He sighed in relief, trembling. His blue orb turned to Sebastian.

His teacher was staring at him sympathetically, grabbing his student and pulling him close.

"Relax...Everything will be fine."

"_No Ciel..."_

The boy jumped, hearing the faint voice. He clung to Sebastian tightly.

"_I will get you yet...I promise you that..."_

"No..." He whispered softly, "No don't come get me!"

Sebastian looked at him concerned, "Ciel what's wrong...?"

"Y-you can't hear it?" He looked up at him with a look of pure fear, "That voice?"

"No, I can't..." He sighed.

The male bit his lip in slightly annoyance, trying to hear something besides the normal. There was nothing, and the voice was gone, because Ciel began to calm down.

"Sebastian...Don't ever hurt me...Please..." He mumbled as he fell asleep seconds after.

The man sighed as he watched his student drift off into a dreamless sleep, soon joining him.

**This was so hard to start and end...I promise, there will be more, and it will be much longer. I've left this story that I've really wanted to continue with for far too long! Well, see you all next time~**

_**~TaitoPhanntomhive**_


End file.
